It can be challenging to design an electronic device that packs a display module and various other components of the electronic device into a housing with a very thin profile without compromising the mechanical strength of the electronic device and without also creating a large thermal load on the electronic device. As design trends for electronic devices progress to thinner and thinner dimensions, these issues are exacerbated.